heroes_of_tyrnfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruth's perspective
Thoughts and letters from the mind of Ruth Ainsworth. Ruth's last letter to Artus 33rd of Autumnrise 1422 Dear Artus, We have arrived in Brynn Shander, emerging from the shadows of the Barrowlands and getting ourselves back in line with your footsteps. Our gap is closing; Sunadin informs me that you were here only 2 weeks ago. It gives me such hope that you are still alive, despite the danger that I hear closing in from the North. As I write from this old desk in the depths of the archives, surrounded by your notes (which I wryly note are all in disarray; the number of times I tell seekers to index their sources when researching, but I suppose I will have to let this instance slide given my fondness for you), it feels like the first chance I have had in weeks to reflect on the extraordinary journey that our little party has had. When I set out for Oldstone and followed your trail up the Illuskan Valley, I imagined it would only be a search of middling proportions involving some mild inquiries at local taverns and waystops. Never did I imagine that this journey would push the boundaries of my modest magical abilities so far, uncovering the depths of history and arcana through the ages of this land. I am grateful and exhilarated. The pieces of this dark enigma regarding the Fall of Arden and its associated artifacts (the Ring of Winter, the Lost Mines of Phandelver where it was forged, and the dark power brewing in the North) are slowly coming together for me. Finding this beautiful cross roads of my passions - magic, history, and logical puzzle breaking has been a gift. I have met so many intriguing townsfolk, scoundrels, wildlings, creatures, and companions along the way. If only you were here, we could put these old noggins of ours together and decipher these riddles in that uncanny way that we've always been able to. Thank you for planting all of those fanciful tales of adventure in my heart. Although there have been times when hope in your safety and confidence my abilities waned, this journey has brought me to great fulfilment. I have never felt so alive. I very much look forward to be in your arms soon, Artus. When you pass back via Brynn Shander where I leave this letter, I hope that I'm by your side reading it with you. Hot on your heel, Ruth The Last Will and Testament of Ruth Ainsworth Submitted to The Sunken Library in Brynn Shander on the 33rd day of Autumnrise, 1422. I, Ruth Ainsworth, resident in the City of Lundinium, being sound of mind, not acting under duress or under influence, and fully understanding the nature and extent of all my property and of this disposition thereof, do hereby make, publish, and declare this document to be my Last Will and Testament, hereby revoking and annulling any and all Last Will and Testaments at any time heretofore made by me. To Grilmus Hammerhand of Hammerholm, I give one Storm in a Bottle, which I believe he may use to greater effect than any in my acquaintance. To the drow elf Bird of Lundinium, I give one vial of dragon bile and one Spider Staff, in the hope that it may aid her and her companions from any sticky situations. To Peren Goldfinger of Lundinium, I give 400gp and the book "A History of Arden", in the chance that his intelligence and skills lend itself to a career in Seeking. To Mary Cotswold of Lundinium, niece and daughter to the sister of Artus Ainsworth, I bequeath 1% of my 5% stake in the Mines of Phandelver, to support the financing of higher education for Amber and Marcus Cotswold. All of the rest and residue of my property, real and personal, which I may own or have the right to dispose of at the time of my death, I give, devise, and bequeath to Artus Ainsworth. Should the preceding person die before me, then I give, devise, and bequeath the said property to the Seekers of Ioun as substitute beneficiary.